


The Gate Lovers

by Merfilly



Category: Rowena (Artist)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-24
Updated: 2007-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet for Rowena's "The Gate"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gate Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Gate](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/18871) by Rowena. 



The lone, wrought-iron gate sat in the Plains of Oblivion, a gate between the realms of the dead.

Few came here, because the Gate, a symbol to either side of what was locked away from them, was just that, a symbol. No one could see the wall to either side, the barriers that separated the afterlife of those who had excelled, and those who had fallen.

She came, seeking to gaze upon the good ones.

He came, to learn the nature of evil.

He never realized how thorough a lesson it was, as he gave into lust, and let her show him how to ease the burning he felt, through the bars of the Gate.

He could only weep, when the Gate slipped open for him to pass through.


End file.
